Summer
by ILOVETODREAM
Summary: Amanda's parents are going on an around the world trip but Amanda has to go down to Florida to live with her great aunt. Her aunt lives in you guess it, cocunut cove. While shes there she meets the running boy. She helps him out but she also falls in love
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Hoot, or the setting.

**Chapter 1**

Most people spend there summer with their friends, or they just chill around, or they might go on vacation; but of course I can't be like most people. My parents decided to go on a around the world trip, and guess what, they decided not to take me! Why wouldn't they want to take me? Ok, maybe they wanted to have some alone time, and maybe they where going to do adult things, but I mean really, an around the world trip! Instead of spending time in London, Africa, and all those other places I'm going to go spend my entire summer with my Aunt Lily. She lives somewhere in Florida, Palm Tree Cove…. Coconut Lane... oh I remember now! She lives in Coconut Cove in Florida.

Ok, I know this doesn't sound that bad. I get to go down the sunshine state for a whole summer, and the only down side to it, is living with Aunt Lily. But believe me if you knew Aunt Lily you wouldn't want to go down there either. Aunt Lily isn't just my aunt; she's my great aunt. She's like eighty years old, and has horrible memory. Last time I visited her she thought I was a three-year-old boy! I don't know how she thought I was a boy, or how she thought I was three!

Right now you might be thinking I'm a tomboy, but I'm not. I don't act like a boy, and nor do I dress like one. So yes, I have long hair. I'm not a girly girl either. I'm someone in the middle. I care what I look like, I like shopping, but I also like some sports, and I have a few guy friends, but they aren't that close. So I'm someone in the middle leaning more to the girly girl side.

This still doesn't sound that bad, but how many fourteen-year-old girls do you know that would want to spend their entire summer vacation with their wrinkly eighty year old great aunt? You probably can't think of anyone, or close to no one.

"Come on Amanda. Your plane is going to leave soon. Are you even done packing yet?" asked my mom for the third time. She sounded a little more annoyed this time…

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. I looked around the room once more. I had my wheeled blue suite case on the floor, and I had my mother's old-fashioned brown leather suite case on my canopy bed. In my right hand I was carrying had a green duffel bag, and my left hand was busy fixing up my naturally straight brown hair.

"Amanda! We have to go! Hurry up!" My mom sounded even more annoyed this time. I knew it was a matter of time before my mom would come up here, and drag me downstairs. I quickly looked in my mirror one last time. I was wearing my slightly faded jean shorts, and a yellow t-shirt. My straight brown hair looked fine, but my light brown eyes were bloodshot, nasty. It was probably because of my contacts. I just got contacts five days ago, and I still wasn't that used to it. "Amanda, you better get down here in three seconds!"

"I'm coming!" I grabbed my stuff, and ran down the stairs, and ran right out of our front door without glancing at my mom. I rushed into our car, so my mom would hopefully forget to yell at me.

"Did you remember you contact stuff?" my mom asked.

"Yes," I replied sounding more annoyed then I was.

"Did you remember to bring enough clothes?" My mom started asking me this long list of items that she thought I might have forgotten. I looked out of the window most of the way. Good-bye Massachusetts, hello Florida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The flight there was boring, and dull. It took about an hour and a half. After I got off the plane I got onto a bus that would take me to Coconut Cove. The bus driver was a middle-aged man with graying hair. There were only three other people on the bus besides me. There was a young woman with blonde hair, and she was holding hands with a little girl who could've only been about four years old. There was also a rather young man wearing a business suit, and a briefcase. He seemed rather annoyed, and strict.

It only took about fifteen minuets to get to Coconut Cove. It was really sunny, and the sky was crystal clear. There was a lane of houses that went both ways, and in the distance I could see a golf course, and a forest behind that. This actually didn't seem that bad.

I was the only one that got off at that stop. As I step out of the bus, a blur of yellow hair, and a red shirt bumped into me. The next thing I knew I was on the ground with all my bags on the ground.

"Sorry. Sorry," he said not one bit out of breath. He scrambled around, and helped me pick up my stuff.

"It's fine," I replied to him. "Thank you," I said standing up, and looking at him. He had sun bleached blonde hair, and a faded Miami heat shirt, but what I found very interesting was that he didn't have shoes. He was actually not that bad looking. He was actually very cute. I only got one glance at him before he started running again. That was weird.

"There you are darling! You grew taller!" a whinny old voice said from behind me. I took a deep breath a turned around to see my wrinkly old Aunt.

"Hi, Aunt Lily." I used my best polite voice I knew

"My house is right over there. Do you see that red one with the yellow trimming?" she asked pointing to the house across the street. The house across the street though was blue with white trimming. I guess her eyesight is going too.

When I walked into her house I was expecting something old-fashioned, but really her house was really homey and nice. I could smell freshly baked cookies. I smiled thinking that this is what your grandmother's house would look like.

"Adam dear, would you like a cookie?" Lily asked handing me a warm fist sized chocolate chip cookie.

"It Amanda, and thank you." I bit into the cookie, and it practically melted in my mouth. I t was warm, soft, buttery, and chocolaty. It was everything a chocolate chip cookie should taste like.

"It's good isn't it? Well there's a plate on the kitchen table, but I think you should go outside, and have some fun. Go on, hurry up!" Lily said cheerfully as she shoed me out of her house.

"Now where am I supposed to go?" I asked myself. That when I remembered the forest behind the gold course. It might be fun to go explore it.

It's not that good so far, but I promise you it'll get better! Please don't forget to comment!


	3. Chapter 3

here's chapter 3! please comment!

**Chapter 3**

I walked into the woods for a few minuets. The trees blocked much of the scorching hot sun, so it was much cooler. It was very pretty, and beautiful in this forest. It seemed so untouched, so untouched by humans. That is until I reached a clearing.

In that clearing there was a small fire pit where black coals were still smoking. I saw a little imprint of a human body in the soft dirt. Someone was living out here? I heard a small rustle behind me, and a twig snapping. I heard someone whisper something like, I spun around, and asked, "Is anyone there?" I started to step towards the thick patch of bushes, and saplings. "Hello? Is anyone shut up, or be quiet.there?" I asked again. No one responded so; it was probably just a bird or something… I turned around again, but I could feel eyes on the back of my neck. I also heard the soft padded thumps of someone walking carefully behind me. I spun around again to see three people. There was that one boy, who bumped into me, and another boy with dark brown hair, and a wiry figure. There was also a tall girl with blonde hair, and thick red framed glasses. "Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"Um…" the two boys said together.

"It's no of your business!" snapped the girl.

"Ok… I was just wondering. Does one of you live here?" I asked. They each gave each other side ways glances.

"You know what. The person who should be asking questions is me! Not you! Who are you?" asked the blonde haired girl gruffly.

"I'm Amanda, I just moved here. Well not exactly moved… but whatever. So, what are you guys doing here?"

"You know you're really nosy! And you ask to many questions!" the girl snapped again at me.

"Ok… ok! Just chill out!" I said. I looked at the two boys, and the girl again. They looked strangely familiar… then it clicked in my head. Those people where the people who saved those owls from that one pancake house, but then they might not be… "Are you three those three people who saved the owls?" I asked. Again they gave each other side ways glances.

"You might as well just tell her," the dark haired boy said.

"I do live here, and we are those people," the blonde boy said.

"I'm Roy," the dark haired boy said.

"I'm Beatrice."

"Ok, what about you?" I asked looking at the blonde haired boy. He was tanner than I remembered, and he really did look hot.

"Mullet Fingers," he stated without any emotions to if he liked it or not.

"Mullet Fingers? Seriously?" I asked. Were they kidding me?

"You seriously ask too many questions," Beatrice told me a little nicer than before.

"Ok, sorry, but I have one more question. What are you guys doing?"

"Another question? Seriously it's none of your business," Beatrice sounded more annoyed than before.

"Ok… ok… sorry."

"I have to go. Roy do you need a ride?" Beatrice asked as she pulled out a blue mountain bike from behind a bush.

"Yah, thanks," he said hopping onto the handlebars. Beatrice started pedaling like he weighed nothing. Man she's strong.

"Oh yah, get rid of her for me, please?" Beatrice asked after they were a few yards away.

_please don't forget to comment!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Get rid of me? You know you don't need to do that… I can get rid of myself… so I'll be leaving now!" I said in a rush while evil images of what he might do came into my head. Most of them were crazy and unrealistic.

Mullet Fingers just chuckled lightly, and said, "Turn around."

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Turn around," he repeated grabbing my shoulders and turning me around.

"Wait… what are you doing?" I asked. I could feel my heart beating in my chest.

"Do you really think I'll kill you? You have a seriously whacked imagination," he said flicking the back of my head. He then wrapped a dirty piece of black cloth around my eyes, and then he tied my hands behind my back.

"Do you seriously have to do this? You know I'm totally capable of going back by myself… You know this is just making me more suspicious… are you three doing something illegal?" I asked.

"Walk," he replied flatly.

I only walked a few feet when I whacked my head against a low branch.

"Ow! You could've told me that was there!" I yelled at him.

"Serves you right," he muttered.

"I just thought of something… you broke out of jail!"

"It wasn't jail dimwit."

"Oh yah… but shouldn't you be like on the run? Isn't kind of dangerous being here?" I asked.

"Sometimes the most dangerous place is the safest place," he murmured. "Now stop asking questions!" he yelled using his harsh voice again.

"Ok, ok! Gosh!" I said. We started to walk again, but now it was in silence besides the occasional warning to duck. After a few minuets of practically absolute silence I turned around and said, "You know what I'm sorry about being noisy, and a…" I never got to finish what I was saying because I felt something soft land on my lips. Instantly I pulled away. As I pulled away my blindfold fell off. I saw Mullet Fingers standing there in shock. His bleached blonde hair whipping in the wind, and his crystal clear blue eyes opened wide. "You… you just stole my first kiss!" I screamed.

"It wasn't my fault. You should've told me you were turning around!" he said.

"You should have been looking where you were going! Now give back my first kiss!" I yelled knowing I was being silly.

"How can I give it back? Girls are so weird… making something small a big deal…" he muttered.

"What did you say? You know what I can so totally get back by myself. I don't get why you had to blindfold me when I already know where you camp is! It's not like I'm going to forget! I don't get why you had to tie my hands! It's not like I was going to punch you or anything! Now untie me now, so I can get out of this stupid place!" I yelled feeling my anger getting out of control. I don't know why I felt so irritated, but I just did. I guess I have some anger issues…

"Fine… turn around," he said quietly.

"What?" I asked feeling extremely tired. The heat, the yelling, and the plane ride were starting to really get to me.

"Turn around. Never mind!" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He stuck his hands on my shoulders and swung me around. I felt him untie the rope that was around my wrists.

"Thanks…" I started rubbing my wrists, and turned around, but no one was there. There was no trace of Mullet Fingers. I felt a slight pang of sadness, but I ignored it, and made my way out of the forest.


End file.
